the_2019_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Einstein - Language Nursery - Voices From Many Lands
Baby Einstein - Language Nursery - Voices From Many Lands is the very 1st video in Baby Einstein history. It is hosted by Einstein The Caterpillar & was released on January 31st in 1997. It introduces babies to 7 different languages: English, German, Russian, Japanese, Hebrew, Spanish, & French. It was the 26th video to be put on Amazon Prime Video. The Video Jack In The Box ("Hello" English) Opening Titles (Baby Einstein Theme, Weisbach) Fish Bowl Pattterns (Evening Song, German) Cow Colored Rings (Russian Counting) Train Colored Oil Drops (Japanese Alphabet) Stairs And Chute Toy (Jack And Jill, Verse) Flowers (Sleep, Sleep, Hebrew) Mobile (Lied, German) Jack In The Box ("Hello" Spanish) Cardboard Bricks (French Counting) Candles (Lullaby, Russian) Dolls (Sleep, Sleep, Japanese) Train Centipede (Hey Diddle Diddle, Spanish) Water Lamp (German Counting) Carousel (I Had, French) Chain (Hush Little Baby, Hebrew) Jack In The Box ("Hello" Hebrew) Colored Blocks (Hebrew Alphabet) Patterns (Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, Spanish) Star (Humpty Dumpty / Child’s Verse Medley) Mobile (French Alphabet) Lamb Train Stairs And Chute Toy (Little Rooster, Russian) Pinwheel (Child’s Prayer, German) Clock (English Counting) Jack In The Box ("Hello" Japanese) Toy Patterns (Little Bo Peep, French) Xylophone Gyroscope (Spanish Alphabet) Fish Bowl (Hebrew Counting) Train Colored Rings (Everyone Clap Your Hands, Hebrew) Candles (Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, English) Patterns (Japanese Counting) Hand (Hush Little Baby, Russian) Jack In The Box ("Hello" French) Spinning Top (German Alphabet) Wind Chimes (Go To Sleep, Hebrew) Metronome Rattle (Spanish Counting) Raggedy Ann (Little Miss Muffet, English) Train Fruit & Vegetables (Cherry Blossum Song, Japanese) Cat (Russian Alphabet) Duck Under Hat (Matterhorn Jig, Weisbach) Cow Plush (Rainbows, Japanese) End Credits (Lullaby, Weisbach) Recital # Baby Einstein Theme, Weisbach # Abenlied, ("Evening Song"), German # Jack And Jill, Verse # Bo Peep, French # Variations On "Ah Vous Dirai-Je, Maman", No. 1, 8, And 11, K265/300e, "Twinkle, Twinkle", Mozart # Divertimento No. 17 In D, Mozart # Piano Sonata In C, K545, 2nd Movement, Mozart # Lullaby, Russian # Humpty Dumpty / Child’s Verse Medley # Niji, ("Rainbows"), Japanese # Minuet In G From The Anna Magdalena Notebooks, Bach # Brandenburg Concerto No. 6, BWV 1051, 3rd Movement, Bach # Jesu, Joy Of Man’s Desiring, BWV 147, Bach # Oye! Mira!, ("Hey, Diddle Diddle"), Spanish # Brilla, Brilla, Estrellita, ("Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star"), Spanish # Little Rooster, Russian # The Ruins Of Athens, Turkish March, Op. 113, Beethoven # Sonata 8, (Pathetique), Op. 13, 3rd Movement, Beethoven # Rondo A Capriccio In G, Op. 129, Beethoven # J'avais, ("I Had"), French # Kinderpredigt, ("Child’s Prayer"), German # Aiueo, ("Alphabet"), Japanese # Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, English # Matterhorn Jig, Weisbach # Lullaby, Weisbach Alphabet Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Xx Yy Zz Counting 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 Discovery Cards # Apple # Banana # Clock # Cow # Duck # Grapes # Lamb # Peas # Star # Train Toy Chest Bear in the Box (Discontinued) by Ambi Toys / Brio Roly Poly Cow by Charm Company Rock-A-Stack by Fisher Price Stacking Wooden Rings by Schylling Playtime Train by Tyco Lehmann Toy Train by LGB Kinetic Art by Carlisle Company Barnyard Friends by DYTOY - Dah Yang Toy Industrial Co. Bright Starts Musical Mobile (Discontinued) by Kids II Giant Building Blocks by Imagiplay Fiber Optic Wand by Spencer Gifts Harmony (manufacturer unknown) Groovy Girls - Cicely by Manhattan Toy Plush Doll (manufacturer unknown) Babicorolle by Corolle Raggedy Ann by Applause Betsy Wetsy by Mattel Tidoo Doll by Corolle Centipede by Ambi Toys / Brio Black Spiral Lamp (manufacturer unknown) Animal Carousel by Shelcore Musical Push 'n Merry by Tomy Corporation Bright Starts Fun Links (Discontinued) by Kids II Soft Blocks (manufacturer unknown) Alphabet Blocks by Schylling Happy Starfish by The First Years Musical Lamb by Bantam Lucy Lamb by Learning Curve International Pinwheel (manufacturer unknown) Musical Clock by Fisher-Price Clock by Tolo Toys Plush Dog (manufacturer unknown) Pupsqueak The Puppy by Learning Curve International Holiday Bear (manufacturer unknown) Sherberts Stuffed Pig by Learning Curve International Octopus by Jolly Toys Octotunes by Learning Curve International Plantoys Xylophone by Brio The Original Tedco Gyroscope by Tedco Venus Rotating Fiber Optic Lamp by Spencer Gifts Singing Top (manufacturer unknown) Whirlwind Air Powered Gyro-Top by Uncle Milton Industries Wind Chimes by Natural Wonders Metronome by Wittner Metronome by Wittner Shake N' Shine Rattle by The First Years Plush Duck (manufacturer unknown) part of the Light Up Melody Mirror (duck) by The Baby Einstein Co. / Kids II Plush Cow (manufacturer unknown) Moon Stuffed Cow by Learning Curve International Baby Einstein Language Discovery Cards # Dog # Cat # Cow # Pig # Owl # Bear # Duck # Frog # Fish # Lamb # Chicken # Rooster # Elephant # Dinosaur # Apple # Grapes # Banana # Peas # Flower # Car # Truck # Train # Fire Truck # Clock # Horn # Robot # Clown # Star # Sun